


[Podfic] Lip Service

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Traditions, Wherein a Nun makes a Devil's Compact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:When Hell commands Crowley to make a traditional demonic compact with a Nun, it doesn't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Mary Hodges | Sister Mary Loquacious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lip Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085382) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**** ****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Lip-Service-by-Fyre-eiogtn)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5i118asrjlmv5nq/GO_Lip_Service.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Hotshot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/Inspiring__Upbeat_Music/Scott_Holmes_-_Hotshot) by Scott Holmes  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Art** by Fyre


End file.
